HetaHospital
HetaHospital is a Horror RPG created by Atomic-Crayon on DeviantArt. From what is known so far, the aim of the game is to find out who you are and remember what has happened to you while avoiding being caught by the monsters that seem to come after you specifically, and retaining your sanity. Plot You wake up in a room, with a single bed. There is a table with two cups of tea. The tea is still warm. When you choose to examine the wall to your right, a woman suddenly bursts into your room and talks to you. The more she talks, the less you can hear her. She runs out in tears when she realizes that she no longer has your attention. When left to explore, you discover a hole in the room. As you explore more and more, you learn more about yourself. You are warned by a familiar face (whose name you can't recall) that there is something after you. And apparently, the more you know, the more it sees. And it is always watching. then flying mint bunny dose a dance Characters Main Protagonist Main Article: Prussia You play as the main character, trying to remember, while running away from a monster. You have heavy amnesia, and you only seem to remember bits and pieces of your past. You distinctly remember a few faces that you meet along the way, but the only person you can really put a name on is The Woman, who you call 'Elizaveta'. The Woman Main Article: Hungary A woman you often meet. For now, you keep her at a distance. Her intentions are not yet know whether to be good-willed or something else entirely, seeing as she's eager to shut you in your room if she ever catches you out. She does seem to care for you to an extent, seeing as in the text where you start to tone her out, she says, "If only we could fix this..." However, once you meet her in her room, and attempt to say 'Elizaveta', she will usher you out nervously, insisting that you stay in your room. You catch on, thinking that she may be hiding something. A Man Main Article: Russia A man that you know nothing about. He gives you some friendly advice. Whether or not you choose to eavesdrop on the "quiet noises" from the door at the end of the hallway behind the hole in your room, he will emerge, greeting you before commenting on the fact that you should be resting. He seems to be interested in your recovery, seeing that if you nod when prompted, he continues by saying, "You know, I hope you get out of here soon... It's for your own good." Little Boy Main Article: Holy Roman Empire Read about in a blue book in the library. He was said to have loved his big brother very much. He fell in love with a girl, but due to unknown circumstances, was separated from her. This caused him to become sad, and, the big brother, disliking the fact that he felt so negatively, told his friends about the emotional state of his younger brother. It is implied that the big brother's friend who had mentioned that he was to "fix" the situation killed the younger brother, due to the mentioned disappearance of the younger brother himself, and the gravestone that is shown at the end of the story. Game Overs It is possible to achieve game overs, but they are able to be avoided. Becoming "Hysteric" If you end up remembering too much without calming yourself, you become Hysteric, resulting in an automatic game over. The three stages of fear start with Paranoia. The next is Scared, where you are fueled by adrenaline, and are able to move at a quicker pace. The screen is tinted red at this point. Hysteria is the final stage of fear, where you become paralyzed with fear, unable to do anything. Forgetting to Grab a Hairpin In The Woman's room, you will get caught sneaking up behind her- which you must do, in order to advance the game. Should you fail to receive at least one hairpin from her desk, after she ushers you out of the room, you will wake up back where you started, and realize that there is no escape. "You can hear the thing in the distance. It's getting closer." You start to panic, and the last sentence you can manage before "the thing" bursts into your room, is "I have to get back to West!" Getting Caught by "The Thing" There are a few chances where you meet the monster face-to-face, and you must avoid it in order to survive the game. However, coming into contact with "the thing" results in the monster looming over you in a dark manner with fleshy sounds playing in the background, before the game over screen comes up. External Links Game Main Page Category:Horror games Category:Unfinished games